mein kraft: sexy nazi fun time
by nazicreeper69
Summary: this fanfic contains stuff like drugs and sex and porn and murder if u dot lik that shit dont read it ok? also if you get triggrd easily dont read this.
1. chapter 1: nazicreeper69 signs up

**IM 11 YEARS OLD. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU ARE A FAGOT AND A NIGER. ONLY POST GOOD REVIEWS OK?**

once upon a time it is 1940 in germany. world war 2 will start soon. a young nazi named nazicreeper69 ( **ME YOU NIGER FAGOTS** ) and he decides to sign up to join the nazi people who are ruling germany. germany is amazinng right now and jews are dying everywhere and its amazinng. i hate jews so much. they should all die. so creepernazi69 is walking in berlin and hes looking for the nazi sign up sheet. while he is walking, a wild jew popps out of a bush! this jew has a giant big nose which is bigger than even nazicreeper69's dikk. he had curlee black hair, hair that was even darkr than a niger! all of the berlin dudes are scard because jews are horrible but nazicreeper69 decides to fight the jew.

the jew throws a punch at nazicreeper69. he dodges it. nazicreeper69 looked at a hot girl who was walking down the strets and then got a bonner. little did nazicreeper69 know that he had dikk powers, something that only cool people like hitler have. the jew trys to rape nazicreeper69 becaus all jews are fagots and lesbiens. nazicreeper69 grabbd the jew's dikk and some white slimy stuff cam out of it. but nazicreeper69 put the jew's dikk in a sewer hole. some rats came to the hole and they jumped up and bit off parts of the jew's dikk. at this point all of the people in berlin were cheerin because they were watchin a jew die. they kept shoutin

 **"KILL THE JEWS! KILL THE NIGERS!"**

blood was comin out of the hole where the jew had his dikk. the jew had a girl hole now! everyon was laughin at him and callin him a transexuel. he then took out some mony bags (because hes a jew and jews are corrupt) and tried whacking nazicreeper69 with them. nazicreeper69 pulld down his pants and he saw his dikk. it was three feet long! he moved his dikk to the mony bags and broke them by movin his dikk in the direction of the bags and stabin them. mony was rainin down and all the amazin people in germany was catchin it but nazicreeper69 got the most becaus hes the coolest. at this point the jew was almost dead. he had no more wepens to use. then nazicreeper69 decidd to do the final blow. one girl was so happy and thought nazicreeper69 was so hot that she took off her shirt and bra and swang them around. this is the same girl who gave nazicreeper69 his bonr originalie.

nazicreeper69 went into a buildin and decidd to torture the jew. first he cut off each of his fingrs individualy and let them bleed blood all ovr the floor. then he cut off his toes. then he grabbd a cone and shovd it up the jew's ass hol. blood and shit were comin out of the other end of the cone. then nazicreeper69 tackd the jew's hands to the wall. he was screamin and cryin but hes a jew so it doesnt matter. no on likes those fagot nigers anyways. then when the jew was almost dead nazicreeper69 stabbd him in the girl hole **(remember his dikk was bittn off)** and he screamd and died. then nazicreeper69 took a knif and cut opn his body. he threw it onto the strets of berlin, blockin traffick, and him and all the amazing german people ate his internal organs as a show of victory against the jewish peopl.

then nazicreeper69 walked to the nazi sign up place. there was cheerin everywhere he passed by because everyone knowed that he brutally murdered a jew. some girls even wanted to bang him! it was amazing being the most famous person in germany besides adolf hitler himself. he saw many nakid girls and each one increasd his bonr by a foot. at its largest nazicreeper69 can have a 10 foot long dikk. dikks are judgd by how cool you are. if your cool you have a big dikk if you arnt cool you hav a small dikk. nazicreeper69 has the largest dikk in the world and hitler has the 2nd largest. jews all have tiny 1 inch dikks. when nazicreeper69 got to the nazi signup place hitler himself came down and greetid nazicreeper69. hitler was overjoyd to see germany's greatest jew killr.

hitler sayed "HI NAZICREEPER69! IVE HEARD ABOUT WHAT YOU DID YOUR AMAZING!"

hitler also said that nazicreeper69 would become the deputy fuhrer (basicaly vice presidint for you fagots who dont know anything about the amazin nazis). rudolph hess the deputy fuhrer came down and hitler said "your fired" like donald trump my other role modal besides hitler. then hitler pulld down hess's pants. there was a 1 inch dikk!

 **HESS WAS A JEW!**

hitler and nazicreeper69 shot and murdrd rudolf hess and ate his organs. they then went into the nazi white house where there was an orgy goin on. many hot girls were getting bangd and they all pulld out the dikks of their bangers when they saw nazicreeeper69. they all wanted sex!

 **NAZICREEPER69 WAS GOING TO HAVE AN 80-WAY!**


	2. chapter 2: the orgie

**authers note: A FAGOT NAMED ENDERSKAR WROTE A BAD REVIEW FOR MY STORY. HE SHOULD LEAVE FANFICTION AND GET BANED FROM IT!**

so nazicreeper69 entered the nazi orgy room. there were tons of hot girls everywhere. however there was one jew in the crowd that was rappin his own grandma in the ass. however his dikk was so tiny that his grandma couldnt feel anythin. nazicreeper69 shouted **"JEW!"** and all of the hot girls and their bangers were attackin the jew. about a minute later the fighting was gone and there was no jew left. both him and his grandma had been murdered and their entire bodies except dikk and boobs had been eaten in celebration. the dikk and boobs were cut off and theyre goin to be put in a musheum about how ugly and bad jews are, showing real life tiny jew dikks and tiny jew boobys. even the jew and his grandmas bones were eaten.

but once all of the girls and their bangers were done eating the jew corpses, all 80 of the girls in the room wanted to bang nazicreeper69. their former bangers were all sad and were leaving the room. all of the girls were hot but there was an ugly arab fagot who somehow entered the room and got away with bein in there. she tried to shoot all of the girls becaus she was a terorist (like all arabs) and she wantd to be the only one to bang nazicreeper69 becaus all of the good aryan men rejected her. she was tired of being rapped by goats and wanted a hot person to bang her. she tried to shoot all of the hot aryan girls but nazicreeper69 decidd to use his sex powers. he lookd at all 80 of the girls and got a massive ten foot long bonner. he put his bonner in front of all of the hot girls and the his bonner deflected the bullits. the arab terorist girl ducked.

then she tried to throw a bomb at the hot girl, the one who gave nazicreeper69 the bonner originaly. she was a hot aryan girl with long blond hair and the bigest ass and boobys in the world. lookin at her would give anyone a supper boner, even an arab a jew or a niger with their tiny 1 inch dikks. from lookin at her their dikks would increes to 3 inches which is still tiny but beter than 1 inch. anyways nazicreeper69 hit the bomb with his dikk and he sent it flyin. it went into outer space. it orbitd around the solar system 1 time. then it came back to earth and it landed on the jew headqwarters in isreal. many jews died. hitler saw what was happenin from a window above the orgy room and was cheerin. the hot girls gave him a bonner too. hitler had the second biggst dikk in the world besides nazicreeper69's. nazicreeper69 tryed to chas after the terorist but she couldnt run away becaus she was too fat and ugly to escap nazicreeper69. the terorist was 5'2 and wayed 300 pounds like most non aryan girls.

nazicreeper69 decidd to kill the terorist by chokin her. he took out his dikk and wrappd it around her neck. some blood cam out of her girl hole. nazicreeper69 was unsur if she was havin a peried or if she was dyin. she seemd exited though so he thott she was dyin not havin a peried. she was happy to have nazicreeper69's dikk touch her even if it was killin her. nazicreeper69 realized this and shout a super ejaculatin at her and she was stuck to the wall. then he invited another jew to come in and rap her. the jew put his 1 inch dikk in her ass but her ass was so fat and disgusting and sagy like all arab girls asses so he decidd to put his dikk in her nos. he ejackulatid in her nos but it came out of her ears. and fell on the floor. the jew kept rappin the terorist but then nazicreeper69 stukk a knife through them both and they died. hitler came down. nazicreeper69 gav hitler the corpses so he could cook them and could prepare a meel for the nazi party: cooked arab (aka cooked sand niger) and cooked jew.

then all the girls were finally reddy for nazicreeper69 to bang them. there were 80 girls but now there were 79 becaus the fat ugly terorist was one of them. nazicreeper69 got a mega erektion and put it into all of the girls at once. he put it into one girls girl hole and it cam out of her ass. then he put it into the girl behind hers girl hole and out of her ass. it kept goin until all 79 girls were being bangd. they all screamd sex noises and their girl holes got bonners. they all began ejaculatin too. howerver the girls seemen had nowher to go becaus nazicreeper69's big dikk was blockin the seemen. so much seemen got stored in the girls bodys from the sex that they had to barf up seemen. there was so much seemen that the room was beginin to flood with seemen. some of it cam out of the window and got some blads of grass pregnent. it was so hot and hitler was watchin jerkin off with his 9 foot long dikk, the second biggst in the world. the sex was fun and good...


	3. chapter 3: the jew tribe: first blodd

**AUTHERS NOTE: A FUKKIN NIGER LIKES MY STORY. THATS HORRIBLE. ALSO KURAIFRENDKU IS COOL BECAUS SHE LIKES MY STORY EVEN THOGUH SHES A FAGOT.**

so nazicreeper69 was done with his orgy. it was hot and he bangd 90 girls. he was reddy to eat dinner. the dinner was a dead arab and a dead jew. both of them had died earlir and nazicreeper69 had kild them. hitler the nazi members nazicreeper69 and the girls were reddy to eat the dinner. nazicreeper69 got the jew's heart and the arab gerl's intestins. it was good becaus arabs and jews are fucking inferior fucking niggrs. all of them should die. when they were done with dinner nazicreeper69 was reddy for more bangin. he went back to the room with a few hot girls. he put his dikk in one of the girls butts while fingerin the other. he put his dikk all the way up the girls as so far up that it went to her intestins.

it went so far it cam out of her mouth as his dikk is 10 feet long. he put it in another girls mouth and she sukkd on it like a babby sukkin a moms boob. he kept ejackulatin into her mouth. the girls girl holes all got erekt and seemen cam out of them. then nazicreeper69 decided to charg up a super ejackulatin. it took three minutes but it was worth it. seemen rushd into the girls throt like 10000000 arrose comin out of a bow. so much seemen cam out that she temporarely inflattd due to the amount of seemen in her. fortunatly all of the seemen spilt out of her ass. nazicreeper69 would never bang a fat girl. fat people should be gassd. one hot girl cam and likkd up the seemen. then a nazi anounsement came over the nazi interkom saying **"ALL NAZIS COME TO THE NAZI MEETIN ROOM NOW"**

nazicreeper69 quickly pulld his dikk out of the two girls and put on his cloths. he went into the nazi meetin room with the hot girls he was bangin. hitler was at the front comandin all of the nazis he said **"WE NEED TO KIL MORE JEWS. JEWS ARE BAD. JEWS SHOULD DIE. WITHOUT JEWS WE WILL BE BETER. IM GONNA GIVE ALL OF YOU AMAZIN NAZIS ASIGNMENTS TO HELP KILL JEWS. ALL JEWS SHOULD DIE. WITH OUR COMBIND EFORTS ALL JEWS WILL BE DEAD."** hitler assignd all of the nazis jobs like workin at concentratin camps or gassin jews. esenshily any job that would make a jew die. nazicreeper69 and another nazi named cody cook were asigned a job: trackin down a tribe of jews and killin them. nazicreeper69 took out his inazi and went to the jew tracker app. it said there was a tribe of jews 30 minits north of berlin in the vilage of goyimistan. nazicreeper69 and cody decidd to drive up to the village with ak-47s in the ferari that hitler gave nazicreeper69.

they were drivin in the road and they herd a strange noises like **"OY VEY GOYIM JEW SEX DONKEY TIME OH YEAH OH YEAH"** and they even heard what sounded like fagot sex and even **AN ARYAN GIRL BEING TORTURED!** nazicreeper69 turnd around and drove into the forest and he saw the villag. there was a donkey being rapd there were a tons of fagot and lesbien sex going on and there was a guy cald the "child master" who would rap kids even as soon as they cam out of the moms girl hole. all of this was acceptable in goyimistan becaus theyre jews and jews are barbariens. they also saw a tribal sacrifise ceremonie goin on where they were sacrificin a niger. but who cares it was a niger. but the thoghut that it could be an hot aryan girl with big boobys scard nazicreeper69 and cody. they decidd to look around the villeg more to see what was goin on. there was a 14 yeer old guy bein forcd to bang his great grandma (who has aids most jews have aids like other kinds of peopl like nigers and arabs and ching chongs) whil a larjj audiens was cheerin him on. and there was a guy rapin a chickin. it was horibl.

nazicreeper69 fird the first shot at the grandma who was gettin bangd. she was enjoyin gettin bangd by her grandson becaus jews are twistd and disgustin but the bullit hit her in the girl hole, choppin off the dikk of her grandson and killin the grandma jew. the other jews stoppd whatever kind of sex or murder they were doin and made a weird tribal noise like **"OOH OOH AHH AHH OOH OOH AHH AHH"** and they all ran aftr cody and nazicreeper69. they all tried to shot the jews howevr there were too many jews. it was horibl. nazicreeper69 and cody manajd to kill a few jews but ugly fat jewish girls (like with arabs all jew girls are ugly and fat) and then nazicreeper69 remembrd. HE HAD SEX POWERS! he thought about the fun orgie he had then his 10 foot long dikk came out. it sokkd one jew in the face. it was rock hard so the jew died instantlee. then he swung his dikk around and ran all the jews into treez. the treez fell on the jews hed. since they were safer now nazicreeper69 and cody decidd to shoot a few jews.

only one jew was alive as well as the niger the jews were going to sacrifise. nazicreeper69 shot the nigr but then cody got a good idea. he deciddd to rap the pregnent jew. normally bangin a jew would be bad but no seemen was gonna com out of him and he was doin it to kill the jew. he tackld the girl and tied her down. she was screemin and cryin but it was ok becaus she was a jew. cody stukk his dikk in her ass. it went so far up it came through her intestins and out of her moth. then he pulld it back down. he put his peenis into her bellie buton. it went into her belly where a feetis was. cody then put his dikk in the feetis. it was a girl feetis so cody wasnt a fag. since cody was the third coolist person on earth his dikk was 8 feet long. his peenis went all the way up the feetisis but and out of its mouth and it strangald the feetis. the feetis was screamin and the screams were comin out of the moms ass and bellie buton. cody then used the power of his dikk to rip the feetis in half. then he kept bangin the jew until she was almost ded and then he decidd to rip the feetis out of her bellie. he wantid to show it to hitler.

they went back to the nazi base. nazicreeper69 and cody were the first people to finish their missins. cody showd hitler the jew feetis. he was impressd. nazicreeper69 also brought back a large pile of jew corpss too as well as the niggr he shot earlier. hitlr decidd to cook the corpss and have a larje feest with all the bang girls and the nazis. hitler was so impressd that he made an anounssement on the microphon. he said that all the girls in germany had to come to the sex room to bang nazicreeper69. nazicreeper69 was his favorite nazi becauss hes so good at killin jews that he wanted all the girls in germany to bang him at least all of the girls aged 7-50. (im 11 remember). nazicreeper69 was exited to hav sex with miliens of hot girls.


	4. chapter 4: ultimat sexy time

**authers note: more peepl have been viewin my story YAY! post reveeews for what you think of the story but dont post dum niggr fagot reveews. like half of the reveews on this story have been good but some stupid niggrs have been posting some bad reveews too. they all should fukkin die lik the niggrs they are.**

hitler was happy that nazicreeper69 had killd so many jews. he was so happy that he had killd so many jews nazicreeper69 gav hitlr the jew corpss. he was hapy that the jews were dead. hitler went up stairs. nazicreeper69 followd him. he and hitlr like dissekted the jew corpss and took out all of the internl orgins like their brayns and intestins and hearts and lungs and even stuff like theyre dikks and boobys which were used to make "jew dogs" which tastd very good and was what you get when you stitch 100 rostd jew dikks togethr. 100 are needd to make an averag sized jew dog becaus of how small jew dikks are. cody cam up stairs. cody took a corpse of a dead 5 yeer old jew girl. he askd hitler if he could taik it. he went into the nazi meetin room and got nakdd. he took out his 8ft dikk and putt it in the corpsis bellie buton.

cody waggld his dikk around the jews intestins. he decidd to use his sex powers to mak his dikk into a sword and he cut apart the jews intestins. then he pikkd up the intestins usin his dikk and he pulld his dikk out of the bellie buton. at this point there was a larjj audiense cheerin and watchin the jew get bangd. cody threw the corps into the krowd and they all got into fites ovr who got the intestins. in the end the hot girl who gav nazicreeper69 the bonnr in the first chaptr which helpd him kill the jew. her name was augusta she had blond hair and big boobys. the biggst in the world. she ran out of the crowd. she gav nazicreeper69 the intestin. augusta took her cloths off and put the intestin agenst her mouth. nazicreeper69 took out his 10 foot dikk and put it in the intestin and through her mouth. his dikk went so far that he decidd to put it out of her butt. then it swanged aruond her leggs and put it into her bellie button and he ejackulated into augustas bellie button.

bakk in the nazi meetin room cody was still bangin a jew corps. he then putt the dikk down the jews mouth and out of her ass. his dikk had esentielly impald the jew corps. he waggld around his dikk and the crowd cheerd even more. then he put his hand into the jews ass. he pulld out the jews shit and he threw it out the window. a german air forse guy got the shit. he told him to fly to a niggr villag in like niggria or something and drop the jew shit all over it so that the niggrians could git covvrd with shit - niggrs alreddy look like theyre covrd in shit. the airplan took off and it flew to niggrland aka africka. then cody decidd to cut opn the ded jew's bellie buton and he usd it to pull out the dead jews internal organs and lungs and hert. then it lookd like somethin was breakin out of the ded jews tiny boobys (all jew girls have tiny boobs) and codys hands poppd out of it! it was hott. then cody threw the corps into the crowd and the proud nazis at it.

after nazicreeper69 was dunn bangin augusta he was reddy with his amazin orgy! he was goin to hav sex wih every hot girl in germany. which is a lotta girls considerin germany has so many hot girls. all of the girls had blond or brown hair and massive boobys and massiv ass. the only girls in germany that nazicreeper69 wasnt goin to bang were the dotheds niggrs chinks jews redskyns and fukkin ugly arab niggrs. all of the girls lind up in a lin in the nazi room where cody had finishd bangin the ded jew girl. over 100 milion girls had lind up wiatin to be bangd. nazicreeper69 took out his cokk. lookin at all these hot nakid girls gav nazicreeper69 an ultra hyper bonner somethin he nevr had gottin befor. his bonner was 100 feet long! he putt his dikk into eech of the girls asss. he pulld it through their bladdrs and intestins and out of his mouth. it was lik a konga line but konga lins are for FUKKIN NIGGRS! so it was like an aryan konga line. the sex was so hot everyone started jerkin off to it it was so good. then nazicreeper69 quikly pulld his dikk back through all of the girls boddies and then he put his dikk throuugh all of the girls again and he layed down carryin them upward. it was lik a dikk kabab except that kababs are made by terkish sand niggr terrorists. **on time irl a terkish girl tryed flirtin with me and i fukkin got my 3 fukkin girlfriends to beet her up and she almost dyed it was amazin. i hat fukkin sand niggr terks.** anyways nazicreeper69 movd his dikk around and it was so hot it was amazin. then his dikk startd ejackulatin seemen it was amazin. it was lik a seemen volcanoe. then afterwerds all of the girls girl holes got hard and his seemen went through the girls erekt girl holes and the seemen slowly went down all of the girls girl holes until every aryan girl in germany had nazicreeper69's seemen in her. the volcano kept eruptin seemen so much. he aymed his dikk at isreal and shot a seemen blast at the jew hedquartrs which destroied it. then he standd up and his dikk movd with him and his dikk movd downwards so it was lik a konga lin again. then he pulld his dikk out of all of the girls. the sex was over and his dikk went back down to 10 feet. the sex was amazin. it was the best night of nazicreeper69's life. the 100 millien way was ovr.


	5. chapter 5: bloddbath in berlin

**authers note: theres this fukkin nigr fagot named namless-christmisknight. he should get murdrd becaus hes a fukkin nigr jew. pm him bad things and post bad reveews on his fanficks so he can leev fanficshin. hes a stupid nigr jew and he shoud be gassd. he is the worst usser on fanficshun. he is just a dum niggr jew.**

nazicreeper69 was dunn sexin all of the hot girls in germany. they all lovd bein bangd by nazicreeper69 in the 100 milion way orgie. it was super hot and everyone lovd it and his dikk was so big it could be seen from spase. an alien jew niggr was flyin above earth and said "woh what is that thingy" and it startd shootin white stuff at the alien jew niggr's space ship so he flew away back to the monn. even jews and niggrss could see it from niggria and isreal could see his dikk and they startd jerkin off with their 1 inch dikks and tiny boobys and ugly girl holes. all of the girls got free feraris for bangin nazicreeper69 and they all drove home back to aryan places in germany which wernt takin over by jew tribes and nigr barbariens and shit. hitlr was proud of nazicreeper69 for bangin so many girls which is somethin hitler wishs he could do becaus hes cool and loves sex like other cool peopl. hitler offrd nazicreeper69 some weed. he had always wanted to trry weed! then he and hitler both drank some weed and even drank some meth too and augusta the hot aryan girl with blond hair blu eyes and big boobys who wants to bang nazicreeper69 drank some meth too. when she saw nazicrreeper69 her boobys got biggr and her girl hole got erekt.

next it was time for dinner. hitler and eva braun **(hitlers hot aryan girlfriend if you dont know shit about the cool nazi peopl)** had finishd cookin diner includin the ugly arab tererist from chapter 2 who dyed and the corpses of the jews nazicreeper69 and cody killd in the villeg. hitlr all the nazi peopl and nazicreeper69 and cody all sat around and prayed to god **(HIM AND JESIS WERE FUKKIN ARYANS NOT JEWS LIKE EVERYON THINKS THEY ARE)** they prayed: deer god. kill all niggrs. kill all jews. kill all chinks. kill all arabs. kill all dotheads. kill all wetbacks. kill all inferiors. make germany great again. amen. then they started eatin the corpses and the organs and shit and it was very cool. nazicreeper69 liked eatin the stomachs of ugly fat non aryan girls becaus they are all fat and filld with nutryents **(all non aryan girls are ugly fat bitch shits with no boobys and tiny asses)**. eatin the remnents of the nigrs and arabs and jews made all of the nazis healthier. eatin a corps of a non aryan makes you healthy. eatin the corps of an aryan makes you unhelthy and makes you a fukkin nigr bitch shit ass cunt hoe. the drinks there were cool too. they drank things like weed and meth and kocayine. it was cool. the desert was jew organs mixd with ice cream. it tastd amazin. then nazicreeper69 went to sleep in his giant bed. many girls includin his gf augusta followd him to his massiv triple king sized bed. while he was sleepin many girls were doin things like rubbin and sukkin his massive bonr.

the next day nazicreeper69, cody, and hitler got a good idea. they were goin to go back to the place where the jew vilig they destroyd was. they took a ferari over there and saw all of the destroyd houses and even the corpse of the child master who was rappin a dead newborn jew kid. his dikk was still in the kid. hitler saw a bear in the forest. he threw the corpses to the bear and he ate them both. they got an idea. they were gonna build the new capital of germany there. it was calld hitlersburg. they calld every construcshin workr in germany to come help build the new city. since the amazin aryan construcshin workers were so good it took only 1 hour to finish buildin all of hitlersburg. it was a huge city biggr than any city in the world and it was built ovr a jew tribe village. there was even a high skyskraper with a rockit launchr used to find jew tribes and bomb them. it was a good idea. then hitlr calld every german from places that arent germany to mov to the city. every german livin in places like amerika annd kanada and austrya movd to germany. then sinse no one livd in austria anymore since austria is fild with german peopl erwin romml **(if you're an unedukatid fagot who doesnt know shit about nazis hes a kool badass nazi general who kills jews and bangs hot aryans)** invadd austria and took it over givin germany new land. however now everyone in austria was a member of an austrian jew tribe which sukkd.

hitlersburg was now an amazin cool city with only aryans in it. the nazi base movd there and hitlersburg became the kapital of germany. no non aryans livd in hitlersburg unlike berlin which had a bit of a jew problem. too many jews livd there. but howevr when he took ovr austria romml decidd to send the nazi troops over to berlin where they would exterminat and kill every jew niggr arab chink and dothed that lived there. nazicreeper69 took the ferari back to berlin while hitler and cody were introducin all of the nazi oficials and the hot girls that nazicreeper69 bangs to the new capital of germany. nazicreeper69 and romml's armies reechd berlin at the same time. he saw some jews runnin away. he lookd at a hot girl and got a mega bonnr. he whackd the jew with his dikk and sent him into outr space where he suffokatd and died. rommels armies shot some jews and niggrs and ate their corpsis and organs. a jew was rapin a donky in the middle of the street and one nazi soldier came and shot the jews dikk of and then rapd the donkey. one jew was even rapin an aryan! both the aryan and the jew were murderd becaus if jew seemen goes into you your basicaly a jew. then some niggrs and arabs came out and tried rapin people and bangin nazi soldiers but they all were shot. berlin was coverd with blood but it was good becaus it was niggr and jew blood.


	6. chapter 6: niggr invashin

**authers note: send meen pms to matroyskha panda and kraftd realitie THEY AR MEEN PEEPL WHO PUT MEEN REVEWS ON MY FANFICKS THEY ARE FUKKIN NIGERS. also reed my story mein kraft: hitlr christmis. it has hitler in it and fun sex time but it is also bassd on a good christmis pome. if you like my amazin fanfick you would like mein kraft: hitler christmis.**

so anyways in chapter 4 some piolots decidd to bomb niggr villags with jew shit. they had returnd from theyr mishins. they had picktures of the niggrs wihch they shew nazicreeper69. the niggrs were all nakd and were showin their boobs and girl holes and dikks and bals but none of the nigr girls were hot. why? BECAUS THEYRE NIGGRS! nazicreeper69 notised that the niggrs were darker than averaje niggrs. they were coverd with jew shit! nazicreeper69 laffed and showd the picturs to cody. cody said i cant believ i gave them the shit from that dead jew! this is great! i need to rap corpsis mor often! then hitlr sent the picturs to the government of niggria. the niggrian chief ooga booga nzwambe zongo was so mad that he decidd do invad germany. it was desembr 25th 1940 and peepl in germany were enjoyin christmis and were openin presents which had books like mein kampf **(HITLRS AUTOBIOGRAFEE FOR YOU NIGGRS WHO ARNT SMART LIKE ME)** and even some cool jew intestins! it was grate

but then some sailers and port peopl in hamberg notised somethin IT WAS A FUKKIN NIGGR DIKK SHIT! niggr rafts made out of stikks and bones were commin to germany. the nigger general yelld **"OOGA BOOGA KILL THE WHITEYS!"** and german soldiers were surroundin hamberg. then some niggr fagots ran out of the botes and screemd noisis like OOH OOH AHH AHH and OOGA BOOGA! the german soldiers surroundd the niggr botes. they shot guns at the bote. then a giant plane with nazicreeper69 and cody in it came. they both jumpd out. cody took out his big 8 foot dikk and nazicreeper69 took out a mashine gun a bazokka and a knif. nazicreeper69 jumpd into the water and grabbd onto the nekk of one of the niggrs. then he usd the knif and sawd off the niggrs head. it fell into the oshin and the oshin got dyed red. then nazicreeper69 got onto the niggr raft. he found some kole on the see floor and jumpd bakk in and got the kole.

nazicreeper69 rubbdd the kole on his fase. he lookd like a niggr! but becaus he was actually hot **(all niggrs are ugly apes with tiny boobys and tiny dikks and ugly girl holes)** none of the german soldiers would shoot him. meenwhile cody was usin his sex powers to kill niggrs. the german soldiers were all shootin their guns at the niggers and most of them dyed. then cody used his ejackulashin cannen he jerkd off poisenis seemen at the niggrs like his dikk hol was a cannen and shot out seemn. the seemn hit the niggrs and poisened them and they dyed. one niggr girl was tryin to get cody to shoot his seemen into her girl hole but becaus niggr girls are ugly have small boobys and are apes cody shot the seemen at her hed insted. her hed bleww off and explodid.. it was amazin and grete. then nazicreeper69 fird his bazokka at the niggr botes. none of the niggrs knew he was a whitey becaus he rubbd kole on his fase and lookd like a niggr kind of. nazicreeper69 killd all of the niggrs.

then the germans decidd to invade niggria. they flyed their amazin fast airplans to niggria and they landed there in fiv minits becaus aryan german plans are so good. the niggrs started goin OOH OOH AHH AHH again and tryed to rally other niggrs to theyre sides but most of the niggrs ran away it was amazin. the german land soldeirs shot at the niggrs and they all dyed. no germans ddyed though. then the nazis came to the capital of niggria, nzwema bongo city. they stormd the woodin hut ooga booga nzwambe zongo and kidnapd him. he decidd that niggria should be surenderrd and givin to the nazis. now the nazis ownd austria and niggria they were gettin more powerful! then the soldeirs flew to isreal and gave ooga booga nzwambe zongo to a jew who rapped him in the ass with his tiny 1 inch dikk. ooga booga nzwambe zongo screemd but then both him and the jew were shot dead by the surroundin nazi soldirs who were cheerin **"RAP HIM RAP HIM RAP HIM!"** as thousands of jews even littl 4 yeer old kids were watchin.

hitler was glad and tor out ooga booga nzwambe zongo's intestins. he usd them to deckorat the halls of the german whit house. insted of niggr jew christmis lites he coverd it with niggr intestins! it was grate. hitler thanked cody and nazicreeper69 for killin some niggrs even if they dyed the entire atlantik oshin red. he also thankd that one german soldir who gave ooga booga nzwambe zongo to the jew rapist. hitlr told tons of german soldirs to go to niggria. in niggria the german soldirs decidd to hunt out niggrs. the niggrs, even womin and childrin, were murderd, beheded, rapped, and more. cody cam and even rapped some niggr corpsis and he likd it. he gav the corpsis to hitlr so he could kook them for dinnr. the niggrs were slowly torturd and rapped and shit until they all dyed. within a day all of the niggrs in niggria had dyed. niggria was then renamd aryania.


	7. chapter 7: ooga booga go bak to afrika

**authers note: thers a fagot nammd sooperhero hes bad he mad a meen review komparin me to ERIKK FUKKIN CARTMIN hes a fat niggr whos only good qualitie is that he hates jews. hes a wimp nigger because he disablld pms. also keep bein meen to namless-christmis knight hes a fukkin dothed niggr fagot ho. also REED MY STORY MEIN KRAFT HITLER CHRISTMIS OK**

nazicreeper69 and the german army had gottin back from killin som niggrs. so many niggrs dyed that the atlantik oshin was fukkin red. peepl in cuntrys like greet britin (mor like niggr ho brittin) and amerikkka **(get it ameriKKKa because of the ku klux klan and the ku klux klan is amazin they hang niggrs from treez)** could see the red niggr blood. libirals and komunists cryed becaus they lov niggrs and like sukkin niggr girl holes and dikks but normal peepl like neo nazis were happy. back in hitlersburg hitler had finished cookin dinnr. many niggr corpsis were takin out of the giant oven in the kitchin and there were many niggrs takin out. then there was a knokk at the door of the nazi base.

there was a man at the door. his face was pure white and it looked like a ku klux klan hood. his fase was shaped like a cresent moon. IT WAS MOON MAN! **FOR THOSE OF YOU FAGOTS WHO DONT KNOW MOON MAN IS A INTERNET RAPER WHO RAPS ABOUT NIGGERS AND JEWS AND HOW BAD THEY ARE!** so moon man came to the door with niggr and jew corpsis all in a bag. he said hi im moon man i hate niggrs and jews can i join the nazis look ive killed so many niggrs! the nazis were impressd and hitlr and nazicreeper69 cam down. they said WHOA LOOK AT ALL OF THE DED NIGGRS! they both knew moon man would be a good member of the nazi party becaus of how much he hates niggrs. he askd hitler if he could put up more christmis decoratins and hitler said sure. an howr later they cam out and SO MANY NIGGRS were hangin from treez they were like ornaments. then he gav the jews to hitlr that he could cook them for dinnr. moon man cam in for dinnr. he ate so many niggr corpsis it was insan.

then moon man took out a niggr girl. the niggr girl was still alive. she had tiny boobies and a bad girl hol. her name was alena or stasie or something i dont kare becaus shes a niggr bitch. then moon man tyed her to a wall and grabbd a sword. he grabbd the sword and shovd it throguh their stomakk. she began bleedin blood and dyed immediatly. then he took out his dikk and rapped the korpse. you can only rap a dedd niggr becaus if you rap an aliv niggr you get niggr disees and become a niggr. same goes for jews dotheds arabs etc. so he took out his 7 foot long dikk and shovd it into thhe niggr.

the dikk went into the niggrs nostril. he put his dikk in so far that both of his balls went into the niggrs nostrels. he was bangin the niggr in front of everyon who was eetin theyr dinner they were cheerin **RAP HER RAP HER RAP HER RAP HER!** and it was amazin. then his dikk cam out through her ass. he pikkd up her intestins with his dikk and he flung them around like a whip usin his dikk which was pokin out of her butt and he flung the intestins out the windoe. people startid cheerin and moon man took the niggr corps and jumpd out of the windoe and landed on the main street in hitlersburg. then he put his dikk into the girl so hard that it stretched out 1000000 feet and his dikk went into outer space. his dikk pokd the moon and flunged it at mars and both of them explodid. then his dikk tuchd the sun and he grabd the sun and movd it by centrel ameriKKKA so he could kill a bunch of wetbakks from heet strokks.

then he quickly pulld the dikk out of the niggr and launchd her krops into statss it would be amazin. they all congratulatd moon man. it was great they continued eatin niggrs. nazicreeper69 took som niggr intestins and put them down his motth and they were so long it imediatly kam out of his butt coverd with shit and poo and it lookd like a niggr. then hitlr said **KILL THE NIGGR!** and everyon cut up the intestin in peeses and threw them out the windo and put them on trees with the ded niggrs. then they all went to sleep.

that night there was peopl talkin in franse and britin they were like **GERMANY WANTS TO ATTAK POLEN TO KILL NIGGER SLAVS SINCE WE'RE FAGGOT DIKK SHITS LETS GARANTII POLEN! YEA LETS KILL THE FUKKIN NAZI FAG SHIT HOES!** howevr hitlr heard dabout this usin his ultra heerin and still decidd to invad polen. polen people are week niggr slavs so the armee would be week and easy to kill. howevr the frensh and british were aryans so they wernt week hitlr told all of the german amazin peopl to com to the bordr with franse so they could murdr some fukkin libiral niggr lovin idiot hoes.


End file.
